


Be Thankful

by writethelifeyouwant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasms, PWP, Thanksgiving, Threesome, age gap, dom/sub themes, mff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethelifeyouwant/pseuds/writethelifeyouwant
Summary: Thanksgiving at Jody’s house sported a pretty impressive spread, but when Dean walks in on Claire enjoying a different kind of spread, he can’t resist joining in and reminding her just what she has to be thankful for this year.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 24





	Be Thankful

Things are winding down for the evening and people were starting to drift towards their respective rooms or couches to settle down for the night. Dean heads to find Claire to say goodnight and pass on the greetings from Cas before he bunks down with Sam. Reaching her door he hears some tv show playing in the background so he taps on the door but goes straight in. 

“Hey Claire, I - Woah.” Dean stops short at the sight in front of him, and for a split second before they realise they aren’t alone, he gets an eyeful of Claire’s blonde curls spilling out from between Kaia’s thighs and Kaia’s own curls spread out around her head like a halo surrounding a face smoothed over with bliss. The idyll doesn’t last. 

“Dean! What the hell!” Claire shrieks, pulling a pillow over Kaia to cover her girlfriend’s modesty. “Shut the door,” she hisses when Dean continues to stand staring at them, a slow smirk spreading over his lips. 

Dean complies happily, shutting the door behind him and stepping towards the girls. 

“I meant with you on the other side, asshole!” Dean ignores Claire and continues to stalk towards the bed, shrugging out of his deep green over-shirt. 

“Surprised you’re still hungry, after that dinner we just had,” Dean grins. “And after what we did this morning, I thought you’d be out for the count right about now.” 

Claire blushes at the memory of that morning, when she’d ambushed Dean in the kitchen while he was making coffee and dropped to her knees, before he dragged her back to her feet and fucked her over the countertop instead. “I’m kind of in the middle of something here, would you mind fucking off?” Claire hisses. Kaia is still silently hiding behind her pillow. 

Dean laughs coldly. “Oh, I don’t think so, sweetheart.” He reaches forward and grabs at Claire’s ass, which is scantily clad in navy cotton and lace. “If you’re so horny you had to go looking for some pussy I think I better stay and help you out, don’t y’think?” His fingers run between her legs and drag the wet fabric of her panties back and forth over her, making a moan slip past her lips reluctantly. 

“I think you’re being rude to your friend, Claire,” Dean pointed out. 

Kaia’s head peeks out from behind the pillow to look down at Claire, who had dropped her head to the mattress and is breathing shakily as Dean continues to rub against her clit. Slowly, deciding she wants this to keep going, Kaia uncovers herself and tosses the pillow off the bed. Dean groans appreciatively at the sight of her body, naked except for the star-patterned bra that covers her little chest. 

“Come on, you’re making her feel left out. Get your tongue back on that pussy.” Claire responds and moves her mouth back between Kaia’s legs, placing little kitten licks around her clit and dragging the tip of her tongue down through her folds. Kaia moans and lets her head fall back again, threading her fingers into Claire’s hair to push her harder against her core. 

“You can do better than that, sweetheart.” Dean lands a slap between her legs and the sting makes Claire squeal. “Suck on that clit, there you go.” 

Kaia’s whimpers climb in pitch as Claire doubles her efforts, pushing her closer and closer to that edge. Dean’s fingers have pulled aside Claire’s panties to make their way inside her pussy. “Shit you’re dripping, Claire. Such a fuckin’ slut, getting off on eating out your little friend.” Claire’s groans bury themselves between Kaia’s legs. 

“Claire,” Kaia mewls, tangling her fingers in the sheets. “I - I’m gonna -” Kaia gasps, her breath catching in her throat as she cums, clenching around nothing as Claire keeps sucking small kisses over her whole pussy, working her through her come down. After Kaia relaxes under her, Claire pulls off her and throws her head back in pleasure, sinking into Dean’s fingers and rocking her hips back eagerly. Dean reached forward and grabbed at the blonde curls tumbling down her back, dragging her into his chest and forcing her head back onto his shoulder, biting at the neck she had bared to him. 

“You think after that performance I’m just gonna let you come? Think you just get to fuck yourself on my fingers and get off like a little whore? Huh?” Dean growls in her ear, grazing it with his teeth. Claire whines and keeps thrusting down onto Dean’s fingers. 

“If- uhn…” Claire groans, squeezing her eyes shut. “If you won’t do it old man, I’ll do it myself.”

“I think -” Dean pulls his fingers from inside her with a wet sound, yanking her panties down her legs in the process and throwing her down on the bed “- you’re going to take what we give you, and be thankful for it.” 


End file.
